


Kisses from the Heart

by Casmonster1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, glimpses of their lives, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Glimpses of the boys, their life progressing as they finally find the happiness and peace they deserve.





	Kisses from the Heart

The first time Dean kissed Sam, it was simply, chaste. Just a kiss on the cheek and a "Be safe."

Sam was going off to school. 

Dean had felt his heart crumble as he watched Sam leave from his window. It wasn't like he could have stopped his Baby Boy from living.

\--------------

Sam had thought of those last moments for three years.

The kiss had been unexpected, gentle, like a parent would kiss their child.

He had wanted to call Dean, but how could he when Sam had been the one to leave?

\----------

The second time was a surprise to them both, after so many years apart, Dean had finally gone to his Little Brother. He hadn't wanted to drag Sam back, his Boy was excelling in school and well on his way to being a lawyer. Dean had easily been keeping track of his records online, never wanting to be completly cut off.

Dean had tried to be quiet as he moved around the apartment, but he felt a hand on his arm pull him back. Already knowing it was his Brother, given it was his place. 

Dean let himself be handled, even as he put up a small struggle.

\-----------

Sam pushed the person against the floor, breathing heavily as he finally got a look at him. "Dee? What the hell are you doing here?"

Dean could feel himself relaxing as he heard the voice he had fallen in love with. "I came to see you, Sammy."

Sam leaned down, not even having room to think as he kissed Dean, putting all of his emotions into that one kiss.

Dean! Sam felt his heart race, he had tried to ration away the feelings, explain it as just siblings, but now.... he was so damn happy to see his Brother.

\-----------

The next time Dean kissed Sam was in a small church, their hands clasped together as the wedding ended. Forever their hearts were bound. mo ome could ever tear them apart.

\---------

The next time was a year after they got married, Dean was watching Sam holding their baby girl. The adoption had been handled under closed and Dean had made sure that no one would be able to find them, it had made hunting difficult, but Dean had taken on the field work so Sam could stay home with Jade. 

Dean came up behind Sam, softly kissing his neck. "She isn't going to fade if you lay her down for her nap, sweetie."

\--------

They had the perfect life, well their kind of perfect, in the small corner of the world they had carved out for themselves.

together with their Daughter, the boys had found balance and happiness.


End file.
